My Happy Ending ?
by forgive-forget-princess
Summary: Nagihiko Fujisaki is a rich, good looking, boy, but what happens when he enters a new school? He thinks that all girls are the same after thing: status and popularity and Rima thinks of him the same way. Can Nagihiko prove to Rima he's different?
1. Something New, SomeoneDifferent

Something New, Someone...Different

Nagihiko Fujisaki POV

I look out my window of the limo and it's a beautiful day. The cool spring breeze moves with my long violet hair. The clouds are just slightly hiding the sun, but just enough so that the sunshine warmth tickles my hair, causing me to smile.

My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki and I am 15. I like to keep myself isolated from most teens at school, because they only like me for my status, my looks and my money. I come from a rich class I must admit, but I despise everything about me, people never see the actual person, they only care about popularity, status, money and themselves. I hate girls like that especially, the ones who follow me around with fake laughter.

The limo stops and I walk into the school, its quiet, I guess this is fashionably late. This is just going to make my entrance in the school more noticeable, I'm so stupid.

As I walk into the school, I'm greeted by the principal he gives me a warm smile and shows me to my classroom. I wait as he speaks to the teacher and than tells me to wait until told to enter. The teacher introduces me and I walk in.

I hear girls praising me, whispering, laughing loudly hoping that I'll notice. Whereas the boys give me cold stares and angry glares, this makes me smirk, I can't help but somewhat laugh, which causes most girls to blush. Except one petite blond, she shows no emotion. It shocks me for a minute but I replace my shock into a fake welcoming smile.

"Welcome, this is Fujisaki Sama, he is the new member of the class, please treat him well. I'm sure, you all know him, he owns the biggest dance academy and flower garden with elegant and beauty." My teacher tells.

In the background I hear girls gasping and their stares become more and more noticeable. I just smile and say, "I'm honoured to be here," then I wink. This causes the girls to go crazy.

My teacher than orders…no wait asks me politely if I would sit next to Rima Chan, the window row. Surprisingly it's the petite blond. I don't say anything. I just approach my seat and look out the window to feel the cool air and warm sunshine.

After about twenty minutes of listening to the teacher I hear the blond turn and say, "Welcome, my name is Rima Mashiro, its nice to meet you," I just give her an unemotionally stare and look away not knowing how to react, what if she was just another girl who used me.

After I looked away I saw her slowly turn her attention back to the teacher, I can't tell if she is happy/angry/sad because she kept her bangs in her eyes for a while.

I hate to admit it, but it there was something about her, her skin was a gentle tone, her eyes were a colour between warm honey and the sunlight. He hair flowed from large curls to smaller ones, and her smile almost made me want to smile as well.

I couldn't help it once the bell rang for lunch I whispered, softy "Rima Chan,"

She was sitting at her desk finishing her notes, I saw her flinch a bit and then continue.

I just sighed and took my lunch out.


	2. The Person Behind The Eyes

Nagi POV

I was just about to start my lunch when some girls started forming around me. I wasn't the type to yell and them to tell them to leave. So I just sat there, looking out the window, eating, daydreaming about if I'd ever find someone who'd actually want to be friends with me, not Fujisaki Sama. My eyes were sad as I sat there as I raised my attention back to the girls I somehow found myself starring at the back of Rima head, admiring her hair.

I took her about ten mintues after lunch began and now she was done copying notes. She stood up with her lunch and was walking towards the door, when our eyes grazed each other. Could tell she was angry from when I ignored her, I could just tell. But I also noticed that once she saw me surrounded by girls and the sadness in my eyes that she felt sorry. I heard her sign, and come towards me.

Her voice was gentle but firm, and sounded irritated. She said, "You girls sound should leave this poor guy alone. Crowding him is just going to make him hate this school more and that's the worst on first day. Stop being so fake." After that the girls glared at her and walked away. Waving and winking at me, I just looked away irritated as well.

Once the girls were long gone I turned my attention back to Rima, who was staring at me. "Thank you, Rima Chan," I said with a sigh of relief and happiness in my eyes. She just started walking away.

I stood from my seat making a bit of a loud noise because the classroom was empty. which caused her to stare questioningly, her hand was on the door. I than kind of whispered/asked "Um…would you care to join me for lunch?"

She than spoke coldly, "I thought the point of me kicking out those annoying girls was to give you peace, like you wanted."

I just spoke back in a calm voice, "I wouldn't mind having lunch with you though. It's true I don't like being crowded by fake girls, but I don't mind being around…with you." The last part I whispered loudly.

She hesitantly walked toward me and sat down beside me. She ate her lunch avoiding my eyes and refused to talk. After I finished eating she was already done. She just sat there patiently, not saying a word.

She than stood up and walked out the door. I followed her, for some reason I wanted to be around her. It took me a while, I stood there searching girls we're giggling and winking at me as I walked by but I didn't give them a second glance. I wanted to be around Rima.

Then I saw her. Sitting by a shady oak tree, her eyes closed, a smile on her face and the breeze dancing with the wind, the sunlight gracing her face.

I than approached her not knowing why. And without knowing I sat down beside her.


	3. Dance of The Fools

Rima POV

I sat by my favourite oak tree, I could tell I was smiling, this tree held so many memories, I remembered sitting here with my best friend Amu. We planted this tree, yet I was the only one who was still around to be with it. Amu had to move to America to be with her friends Tadase and Ikuto I was happy for her, both boys seemed to really love her. This was the memory that made me smile.

As the sunlight bounced on me I felt someone's presence. It was that jerk, Nagi, I hated him so much, how dare he sit by me when he was so rude to me in class. He than knelt down to my eye level and stuck his hand out.

"My name is Nagihiko would you be my tour guide around this school" he said it so calmly like he expected me to blush and accept. But I slapped his hand away . He seemed surprised as I said, "You expect me to fall for your rich boy act, you think I would want to be friends with an unemotional person who wants attention. Some rich boy?" And I walked away.

But he grabbed my wrist and pinned me by the oak tree. He than stared into my eyes searching for something. Than smiled, I'm sure we'll get the chance to be friends and than the bell rang. I shook his hand off and walked away angrily.

It was time for P.E we were learning to waltz, I hated dancing though. As the teacher said, "Chose your partner wisely this is part of your grade, make it an elegant person." All my fanboys ran up to me begging me to dance. This caused Nagihiko to chuckle a bit.

The teacher sigh and than gave up. "Boys will have to chose they're partners one at a time. Fujisaki Sama would you care to chose your partner first?" He nodded as he looked at the girls, I turned away I didn't want to even look at him. For what he had done at lunch.

But I could feel his soft eyes on me, so I slowly turned to see him smiling a warm smile, I had to fight myself to keep from smiling too. He than said, "I would be honoured if Rima Chan would be my partner." I was about to object when the teacher pushed me into him.

At first I didn't even look at him, but he was very good, it was a magical dance and I found myself blushing as his hands were around my waist. As class ended he whisper into my ears, his lips touching my hair, "Meet at the Fujisaki Manner, you cant miss it." He than smiled and walked away.

After school I walked to his manner it was huge. I wore a white shirt and a baggy black t-shirt that revealed a bit of my shoulders. As the maids showed me where Nagi would be. I saw a figure on the roof. It was nagi sit they're the wind blowing through his silk like hair. He was wearing black pants, a white turtleneck and a brown jacket. I had to admit he was hot.

Our eyes just staring into each other for 10 minutes until he approached me with a smirk, my heart raced at the sight, not causing me to blush…hopefully.


	4. Please Don't Let This BeGoodbye

Nagi POV

I approached her smirking as I said "I didn't think you'd come" she looked away stubbornly. Which caused me to laugh. I took her hands and played music. We danced for a good hour or so until I led her towards the manner.

We did this everyday after school for around 3 weeks, she was beginning to smile more and more and we were becoming friends, I had a real friend. One day:

She sat in my room, on the bed as I left to get her a refreshment. When I came back she was reading my gag manga's. She was smiling and giggling and it made my heart race. I placed her drink down and sat beside her on the bed. "You like comedy, and manga" she than turned around still smiling from reading the manga and a bit of tears in her eyes she said "Of course, although most girls hate them, I love them." Her smile made me want to laugh to he was so...so beautiful.

We sat in my room reading manga for about 20 minutes when I told her I had the anime. She looked at me with huge eyes and begged me to let her watch. I genuinely smiled and played them.

We both sat on the bed. She was so focused on watching the anime, she didn't notice that I had leaned in close to her. After a while she got into a giggling fit from the anime, I was laughing to the lights were dim and she and I fell on the floor.

We just kept laughing and laughing and after we stood up face-to-face staring at each other until she pushed away and said it was getting late. Hearing this I got upset but didn't show it, "Oh ok, I'll walk you home it won't be trouble at all." I than smiled. I think she blushed a tint but I couldn't tell. "Um alright, I have to grab my school bag and I'll be back." She than left.

As she left my mother entered she looked at me with a serious face and told me that if I want to continue to be friends with Rima that if my father asks she is only another student. Nothing more. Not even a friend. At this thought I got sad and than nodded. Than as if on cue my father walked in asking whom the petite girl was.

I said unemotionally, "Her? She's just another student. A girl who I'm helping dance. Nothing more, not even a friend." The last part I struggled to say. My father and mother than left together and I sat in my room waiting for Rima Chan to return.

Rima POV

They hadn't noticed but I heard the whole conversation, everything! I can't believe what he said, I at least thought of him as a friend. Well I guess I was wrong. He is a jerk. With that I ran out of the manner, with my things not even bothering to say goodbye to Nagihiko.

I ran home and I sat on my bed crying a bit, I couldn't believe that's what he thought of me. Not even friends I've been hanging around him and he doesn't even like me. Fine I don't care. I won't hang around him I'll find a new guy friend. I won't bother him anymore.

The next morning I walked to school wearing my uniform. I sat in class and just blanked out the whole time. I kept my gaze away from Nagi the whole time for the rest of the day. I didn't care. At lunch I made sure not to be around him. So I wouldn't bother him anymore, I was hurt and angry.

Nagi POV

At lunch I tired talking to Rima, I wondered why she had left my house without saying goodbye. But I couldn't find her. In class see wouldn't look at me, she ignored my whole existence. I couldn't help feeling hurt.

Finally, last period, it was P.E maybe I could dance with Rima and she'd talk to me, maybe I could finally get some answers, but I was wrong.

Rima had a partner already he was good looking I had to admit it. When I tired to approach her she looked away. Her partner noticed and glared at me.

So I just left angry. But of course I wouldn't show it. I really wanted to talk to Rima because after school would be a fireworks show at and I had the perfect place where we could see it. I wanted to ask her before anyone else.

After school I don't know why she was walking home and I had an impulse. I pulled her wrist and she was against the walk, she still refused to look at me. I couldn't stand it so with my other hand I lifted her head and stared we stared at each other.

Her honey glazed eyes in my violet , my cold hands against her warm body there was so much passion rising my in me, I didn't understand what was going on. I had hurt in my eyes and she looked hurt as well.


	5. Silence Tears

Rima POV

We just stared at each other as the wind played with our hair. He looked so hurt, so sad, but he hurt me, he, he didn't' have the right to be hurt! I pushed him away and tired to walk away when I heard his voice it was so demanding. "Rima why, why'd you leave, I thought we were getting close. What is it that you suddenly hate about me…" his voice trailed with the light breeze.

This made me clench my hands in a fist. I didn't meet his eyes, I…I just couldn't. I spoke harshly, "Do you really want to know what I think about you? " He than asked, "Rima Chan, please come with me, can you meet me at the Oak tree near the school tonight 9:00, please?" I harshly said, "Why?" and walked away.

I was in my room it was about 8:30, I couldn't help thinking about him, why was he hurt, he doesn't care about me. It was 8:30 I need to go to the Oak tree, it clears my mind and at 9:00 I'll leave before he gets there. I snuck out, my parents were easy going so I was grateful, they used to fight a lot, for some reason they stopped. It made me very happy.

I soon arrived there it was 8:50 I knew that nagi said he'd be here at 9:00 but after I was so rude to him, I'm sure he'll leave me alone. I stood there, against the oak tree it felt so good.

The moonlight made everything pretty, the fireflies surrounding me, the flowers glowing, the cool touch of the tree and night breeze everything was prefect. But still I remained a bit sad.

I guess time flew by because soon I felt someone's presence, I hesitated to turn around, there stood Nagi he wore the same outfit the day he said I was just another girl. Not even a friend. Black pants, white turtleneck and brown jacket.

Walked towards me, I was in too much shock and didn't move. He was so, so close to me, now. My hand was still on the tree. He than smiled his killer smile, calmly he said, "Hello Rima Chan, I'm so glad you came." Than he hugged me from the back. I turned around quickly making him let go.

I whisper loud enough for him to hear, " Please I didn't come here for you. I came here because I needed somewhere peaceful. I guess coming here was just another mistake." I finished a bit more harshly than I wanted.

I began to walk away but Nagi held onto my wrist, but not looking in my direction. I then struggled to get away but this time was different he didn't let go. This time before I knew it he had me pinned against the tree. There wasn't a gap of space for me to struggle.

He looked at me this time angry. He than began to yell, but not terrifying way, in a surprising way like he meant it, "What did I do Rima? Why are you avoiding me? Why do you hate me?" I didn't speak. He stopped yelling this time he was dead serious, "Rima what do you think of me?"

This made me angry I argued back happily, "Do you really want to know? I hate everything about you. The way you think your all that, that girls should beg at your presences, that even teachers should treat you with honour, I hate that your always—but before Rima could finish….

She was passionately kissed. That's right Nagi had kissed her, it started of rough and became more and more gentle, with the same amount of passion. His hands on her waist. Rima was so confused but he kept kissing her, she let up and let him enter her mouth. But after a while he let go so they could breathe.

Nagi than looked into her and she looked back, a confused look plastered on her face. Rima that's what makes me crazy about you, the way your not fake, the way you always care, the way your not afraid to be rude to me or angry just because I'm rich.

Rima became angry she knew he was just pretending again, using her as a toy. So I continued to struggle. Than he did the worst thing by far. He let go of me and looked at me dead serious again I could tear forming. He than yelled a bit, "Rima, is that what you want. than I'll leave you alone. I'll back off, if you don't need me, if you don't want me. Leave, leave me, just go than. You don't need to put up with me than." A looked away.

Than out of emotion I did something, I didn't know why but my emotions that were bottle up made me. I was just so weak, I guess. I whispered him name, he turned around and I embraced him. My tear staining his jacket, and he hugged me back. After a while the tears stopped flowing and me sat beside each other quietly and the only thing that broke our embrace was when I heard fireworks.

They were so beautiful, I smiled and started giggling. Nagi noticed and began to smiled back at me. We were holding hands, my hear leaning on his shoulder it was so perfect. But I knew it couldn't last forever, I just knew it.


	6. Forgive Forget Regret?

Nagi POV

We were holding hands, the moonlight keeping it hold on us, the fireworks had ended, her head leaned in my I could smell cherry blossoms from her hair. I had kissed her, she hugged me back, we finally made up it was such a perfect ending, or so I thought it was.

Rima than, stood up her bangs in her eyes. And she started walking away quickly. I stood up and chased after her. Wondering what had happened.

When I caught up to her, I hugged her from behind, hoping, thinking that she'd stop. I was wrong she still continued to walk away. Than I whispered into her ear, "I thought we made up, I thought we we're friends, why do you keep doing this, Rima Chan?"

Her eyes escaping her bangs now as she hateful spat at me, "I thought we were too Nagi, but apparently you're the one who has a problem being friends with me. So you know what I'm not going to deal with this. Hearing this my eyes got huge and I remember the night she left me. I had just finished talking to my parents about how she was just another girl, not even a friend.

She took this as her chance and began to run again. But I caught up to her. As she turned the corner she bumped into me. This time she yelled "Leave me alone, get lost, I thought that was my opinion? SO I'm the one who's letting go! I don't want to see you ever—"

I cut her off by kissing her, I had to but I also wanted to this kiss was shorter and she pulled away gasping for air. She looked away from me. I took this opportunity to speak, "Rima Chan you must have known I didn't you weren't a friend, you must have known that you were important to me. Just told my father that because if I had said you were my friend he would think you were a distraction.

Rima didn't say anything she just pouted, I continued, Rima, I actually don't want you as a friend anymore. She looked shocked and hurt, but that I continued, I want you to be my girlfriend, I want you all for myself. I want to be the only one that makes you smile. I want you to feel the same way. I don't want to force you into kissing me, I want you to want me too. I said finishing in a smile.

So lets forgive and forget, please I really care about you, I want you and only you as my girlfriend and I pulled out a necklace, it was a locket and inside was a picture of us dancing. She in her white skirt and baggy black shirt. Me in my brown jacket, white turtleneck and black pants. We were both so happy.

Rima looked at me for a few mintues until she embraced me. Her exact words were "Nagi, I don't know my feelings for you, I'm scared of being hurt, I'm scared that you'll leave me, but at the same time I'm scared of letting you go. I need you too!"

I put the locket around her neck and we walked smiling hand in hand. Not speaking not wanting to wreck the moment. Once she was back in her room (she had snuck back in) I ran home. I was going to tell my parents now, or never.

I went into my father's study and argued with him "Father, I don't care what you think but I'm dating Rima and I don't care what you think about." My father took a while to process this and finally sighed. "Alright, but I was only trying to protect her, you see my friend's daughter is in the same grade and she wishes to wed with you. " I spatted back "Father if that's what it takes than I will, protect Rima myself." Alright I'll decline but beware his daughter always gets what she wants and she plays dirty. I smiled and thanked my father.

What I didn't know was I was going to regret it


	7. Where's My Happy Ending

Rima POV

It's been 5 weeks since we started dating, I really did start to love Nagi, even though he was rich he didn't care. We spent time going to the park, at his basketball games, at the movies. It was so much fun. Everyday he'd normally wait for me at my locker, but surprisingly today, our 1-month anniversary. He didn't show up so I went to his locker. There was a note for me,

Rima Chan meet me at our oak tree 8:00 don't be early – Nagi-3

I smiled it was 7:30 but I was sure he wouldn't mind. I ran to our oak tree. But I soon as I did I really wished I didn't. There was my boyfriend with some girl in our school uniform she had brown hair in curls but shorter than mine. Kissing against our oak tree on our anniversary. I couldn't take it her hands were all over him and he was just kissing her.

I whispered bitter tears fell as I did, "Fujisaki why?" I knew Nagi heard me because he pulled away and tried to defend himself. To make matters worse the stupid girl draped herself all over Nagi and said in a disgusting high voice "Nagi-koi I thought you broke up with her"

Than I ran, I didn't care where or to whole but I did. I could tell he was going to follow me, to try to defend himself so I quickly hid behind my fanboys. He didn't notice me so he left.

When the bell rang I entered. And I thanked god the teacher was taking attendance so Nagi couldn't talk to me. She than announced a new student. Her name was Saaya and I saw her, the two timing girl. As the teacher asked her about herself she just smirked and said "I am a great kisser" at this I looked away.

I avoided Nagi. As best I could until he confronted me after school. As I was watching home I stopped by the park and closed my eyes letting the breeze blow my hair and take my worries away.

Until I felt cold hands around my waist and they tightened as I felt tears dropping into my. I looked up and I saw my ex-boyfriend, my ex-best friend. But I wasn't angry, sad or bitter I was calm. As I gently removed his hands from my waist. He tightens hands as he see me trying to remove his hands. But I whisper "Fujisaki would you please let go" and I gave him a gentle cute smile. So he let go. Tears falling out of his eyes and he blinks hard to make them stop.

He turn to him and speak nicely, "Fujisaki Sama, don't cry your new girlfriend Saaya, wouldn't want to see you so weak." And I closed my eyes and smiled. As so as I said Fujisaki Sama don't cry your new girlfriend Saaya—he opened his eyes and gave a sadder expression.

I walked up to him with my still nice attitude and I wished him luck with his new girlfriend. As I started walking away. Before I knew it he pulled me in an embrace and his tear were spilling on to me, I didn't pull away I just waited until he was done.

His voice a bit uneven as he whispered to me "Rima, I didn't mean to hurt you, believe me when I say that I didn't want to go out with Saaya I didn't' agree she pulled me into a kiss and I forced her to let go but she wouldn't. I don't want a new girlfriend. But she trying to get me to marry her even though I don't want too"

I shushed him telling him to calm down. He kept his embrace tighter but after half an hour I pulled away, And I looked into his eyes and I told him I would speak to him once he stopped crying. So we swung on the swings together and eventually the sun began setting. We were both smiling and laughing until I heard her high pitch shriek.

"Nagi koi what are you doing with her?" Saaya said trying to pout. I interrupted "if he doesn't want to marry you let him be happy." She glared at me and than took out a locket that looked exactly like mine except inside was a pitcture of Saaya and Nagi kissing.

I began feeling hurt, as Saaya spoke "You see that locket your wearing hand it over its couples necklace and since you two aren't together I'm taking it. I felt hurt so I yelled "Fine, take it, it holds nothing but fake memories, your were just pretending anyways Fujisaki that you actually liked me."

I threw the necklace in slow motion and Saaya crushed it with her foot. I ran home afterwards.

A month has past since that encounter and every time I see Nagi my heart hurt more and more.


	8. One Wish To Many

Rima POV

My teacher announced that there was going to be a masked ball at school, and I instantly did not want to go. My new best friend Kairi kept pressuring me to so I bought a dress, It was a white dress that flowed down, tight around my waist and gradually got larger and flowed downwards. My mask was all white.

As I entered the ball with Kairi all eyes were on me. My first dance was with Kairi, the lights were on dim and I could barely even see his hair. Everyone was hard to make out. When the song ended the MC told everyone to find new partners.

I was about to leave when a boy with a black mask tapped my shoulder. I took his hand, and he put his hands on my waist, like, like he knew how I danced.

The song Happy Ending By Avril started playing and as we danced memories with Nagi started filling in my eyes. So I tried to run out of the dance floor but my partner wouldn't let me. His embrace got tighter around my waist and he comforted me, like the same thing memories were filling in his head too. The song ended and I had stopped crying, I was going to go dance with kairi again when the masked boy refused to let go of my hand.

We stared at each other and another song played Glorious Sunshine by Utau/Nana Mizuki

It was in Japanese, but everyone in the ball spoke Japanese so at this moment I felt so safe. But thoughts of Nagi flowed through my head again and I said sorry to my dance partner and ran away.

I didn't know where but I ran I kept running I was in my dress but I ran to the park and stared at the ocean and it calmed me down I felt someone's presence and saw the masked man. He walked towards me and I hit an oak tree, my eyes went back to the masked man.

He than, he, he—kissed me with so much passion. It felt faint but I've felt this before. I didn't care how good and right I felt I pushed him away. He than took off his mask, his violet eyes met my honey eyes which turned as bright as sunshine.

It was my Nagi—no not my Nagi, he than turn as caressed my check whispering "My princess, please take off your mask so I may see your true beauty" I shook my head, no I couldn't do this to Nagi he had a girlfriend and I wasn't going to wreck they're relationship.

He than pinned me to the tree like he always did and than whispered I could feel his lips on my ears like the first time we met

"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. He than whispered a little loud. I wish Rima Chan could see that I'm lost without her. I wish she could see I need her. I wish I could see her. I wish she knew that when we broke up it was because God cheated us. I wish she knew that I broke up with Saaya the same week my father helped me sue her for harassment. I wish Rima knew that I ran back to the park and held onto her locket that, I come to this very park everyday hoping she'd return to me. But I wish the most that she knew why I did all this, its because I love her. Even if Rima won't ever take me back, I still hope she gets her own Happy Ending" than he gave me a sad smile and stared into my eyes.

I embraced him tightly and whispered in a joking way, I was giggling as I said it, "Stupid your only aloud one wish" He than asked again. "May I see the beauty that hides beneath this mask." As he spoke he took off my mask. And we sat watched the moons radiance and we smiled.

He than lifted me bridal way into his car and into his manner. I asked worried "what would my parents think? What about Kairi?" He than began laughing, I looked wonderingly

He than laughed "They know I planned this all you coming with Kairi and your parents know already they trust me, they trust you." This made me smile

We sat on his balcony watching stars curled up in each other. And I wished. He than turned to me and asked what I wished for I laughed a bit and whispered if I tell you it won't come true now will it?

"True but my wish came true" he leaned into me

"Fine" I wished that you'd give me back my necklace. He than pouted is that all? I nodded. He than told me what he wished for "I whispered that you and me could stand by each other through anything" he than winked.

I than giggled. "That's so selfish Nagi, always keeping me to yourself." He than embraced me and leaned in for a long hungry kiss when we broke apart he said, "True but it's because you made me feel emotion and to be myself and now, this is your punishment" as he left a trail of kisses down my neck.

I just giggled some more and his arm around my waist got tighter and we were hand in hand and he tightened that to.

And he whispered to both of us more to himself and to think you didn't like dancing with me. I than leaned into him my letting go of one of his hands. As he brushed hand through my hair and my head on his shoulders.

I whispered to us, mainly to myself "Forgive and Forget" and I know he heard me because he kissed the top of my head. As I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
